twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rosalie Hale/@comment-50.150.88.219-20140616122658/@comment-25803656-20150204080230
To A Wikia Contributor:she was jealous of Bella to begin with because Bella wanted to throw away her human life future for a vampire then in New moon-Breaking Dawn she decided that being nice to bella would be a better idea because it would only get her yelled at by other people. She realized her jealousy was getting the better of her in most of the series and decided to treat bella like an adoptive sister rather then a human who was about to throw away a human future for a vampire future.rosalie didn't want to steal Nessie in breaking Dawn part 1 everyone thought bella died after giving birth to Renesmee and Rosalie knew that Edward probably do something stupid like ask the volturi to kill him so rosalie figured that Edward and Bella would probably leave Nessie in her care anyway if something happened to them because with both edward&Bella gone Nessie would probably be left in the care of Rosalie&Emmett or Alice And Jasper but mostly Rosalie&Emmett since Edward and bella both knew how much rosalie wanted a child in her human life. But then in breaking Dawn part 2 bella is a vampire so Rosalie decides that it would be better to help bella protect Nessie from the volturi instead. It's not that she wanted to steal Nessie away from bella.rosalie just knew that if anything happened to bella&edward that Nessie would be left her in care to raise and look after because rosalie is alice,Jasper&edward's adoptive sister,Bella's adoptive sister in law,Emmett's wife,Nessie's Adoptive aunt,carlisle&Esme's adoptive Daughter. She wasn't even trying to steal Nessie she just knew that if something happened to bella and Edward that Nessie would be left in the care of either her and Emmett or Alice&Jasper and since all the Cullens know how much rosalie wanted a kid when she was human she knew that Edward and Bella would leave Nessie in her care and she probably knew that being mean to bella wouldn't be the way to go so she started being nicer to her just incase either bella or Edward would disagree because she started out mean to bella and through half of breaking dawn bella was learning self control as a vampire so Nessie(with being part human and part vampire) had to be watched by someone With better Self control so it was either up to alice,rosalie,Emmett,Edward,Carlisle&Esme to keep Nessie in a different part of the house until bella learned self control before she could hold Nessie and see Jasper probably still struggled adjusting to animal blood and struggled not drinking human blood Nessie was probably kept away from him half the time too.so Rosalie wasn't trying to steal Nessie she was being nice because she knew it wasn't a good idea to be mean and after Nessie was born she thought was bella since Nessie broke Bella's ribs and wanted to come out sooner then expected forcing Edward to get Nessie out and change bella but he probably failed to realize his vampire venom would take longer then he thought to work he thought bella was dead too so he was probably planning on asking the volturi to kill him so Nessie would be left in the car of one of his siblings and since rosalie wanted children she probably would of been the one that Edward and bella left Nessie in the care of.